


For When the Shivers Aren't Just from the Cold

by otakuAegyo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Soriku - Freeform, cabin in the woods, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuAegyo/pseuds/otakuAegyo
Summary: Sora has been acting weird and Riku is determined to get to the bottom of it with a little Christmas vacation.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Riku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	For When the Shivers Aren't Just from the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from the void with fluff in tow, y'all! Sure, it's not exactly December, but couldn't we all use just a little more fluff in our lives (especially now)? These two certainly could, soooo. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, I adore reading what you all have to say! Happy reading!

This whole trip seemed a little... off. Riku and Sora had been driving nonstop for the past two hours in hopes of beating the weather only to be cold-cocked by a snowstorm halfway there. By the looks of it, it wasn’t letting up anytime soon either. That wasn’t so strange. Neither were the red tail lights that stretched on for at least another mile ahead of them. The radio quietly droned the same few Christmas songs that every radio station boasted at this time of year.

That was strange.

Well, not so much the music itself, but the fact that Riku could hear it. Usually when they traveled together, Sora would be the more prominent source of noise in his car. This silence was particularly unnerving.

“So, uh,” Riku said, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, “what did you think of Mr. Hemway’s final?” 

Sora kept looking out the window at the snow. It typically never took him this long to answer a question. “Sora?” Riku looked over to make sure he was alright. Wait, were his ears always this red? Riku turned the heat down a little, thinking that it might help Sora cool off.

Finally, he replied, “It was pretty easy, I guess. I didn’t really like... oh, which one was it...” Sora tapped at his forehead, “number 32, about what themes were present in that excerpt.”

Riku chuckled. “Yeah, me either,” he said. And once again, the conversation died out. It had been like that all day today, ever since they got to the university at around 9 this morning. It was now around 7 and completely dark, save for the artificial lights surrounding them. The lack of natural light and the stress of college classes were enough to stress over. Worrying about Sora on top of all of that was enough to tip the scales in favor of an impromptu vacation. At least traffic was moving now, even if the snow hadn’t let up a bit.

Once off the interstate and down several back roads, Sora finally spoke up. “Hey Riku, do you think there’ll be enough snow for us to play in?”

“Hmm, I think there will be by tomorrow”, Riku replied, glancing over. A small smile had snuck its way on Sora's face. Oh thank goodness, Riku thought, maybe it was just my imagination after all. The two turned onto a narrow snow-covered driveway that was nestled in between the surrounding sections of evergreen forest. 

"Your place is so far out in the middle of nowhere. How do you not get lost?" Sora chuckled. 

Riku smiled, relaxing a bit. He didn't even realize he was this tense. "It wouldn't pay to have a cabin in the woods if I forgot where it was, would it?"

"Hehe, I guess not," Sora said, tucking his hands behind his head in typical Sora fashion. Riku could swoon on just how cute Sora was when he was being himself. "Are we almost there?" 

"Yes, oh ye-of-little-patience." And sure enough, the house was just beyond the curve, nestled comfortably among the woods and snuggled up in a thin blanket of sparkling snow. Riku turned the car off and popped the trunk. "Come on, let's get all of this inside before we freeze to death," he teased. 

\---

“Wow, Riku, I never knew you had it in you to make something like this!” 

Of course, Sora had to scope out every corner of the cozy log cabin as soon as they stepped inside and turned the lights on, including the stone fireplace and the empty refrigerator. “Oh please, you’ve known since we were kids that I liked building things, how is this a surprise?” replied Riku. 

Sora chuckled. “It’s not a surprise as much as an ‘I never thought he’d get around to it’ kinda thing,” he said. “Count me impressed!”

“It’s not very hard to impress you,” said Riku with a smile. “Make yourself at home. I’m gonna get a fire going.” 

It hadn't taken long for the boys to get settled in to the cabin, mostly because neither Sora nor Riku had bothered unpacking anything in the slightest. They just slung their bags in the bedroom, forgotten amidst the chaos. Even the cooler full of perishables sat disregarded in the kitchenette floor. 

Sora busied himself with unpacking the half-thawed groceries while Riku made it his mission to check the chimney for anything that may have holed up in there for the winter. Thankfully, it was creatureless, but the firewood stores in the house hadn’t been replenished. So that’s what I forgot to do last time, thought Riku. Riku went to grab more wood out of the firebox back behind the cabin. He shivered at the biting wind and snowflakes that clung to his hair and eyelashes, but nonetheless retrieved two armfuls of firewood in record time. 

By the time he made it back inside, Sora was huddled on the couch under a giant blanket. Neither of them particularly liked the cold, but Sora seemed to be taking it a little harder. “Cozy over there?” asked Riku sarcastically. 

“M-Mmhmm,” Sora sputtered. 

“Liar.” 

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku, which Riku smiled about. Always such a kid. He started stacking the wood and some kindling in the fireplace, then lit it. The fire was a little slow to start but picked up nicely after a minute or so. Soon, the whole cabin would be nice and toasty. Until then though… 

“Hey, let me in, I’m cold too,” Riku said, nudging Sora. 

“Nuh-uh, you big meanie.”

Riku completely disregarded Sora’s protests and nestled into the blanket beside Sora. “We’ll warm up faster if we huddle together.”

Sora pouted. “I know.”

Riku wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, hugging him tightly to his chest. Sora melted into the embrace and the shivers stopped. Riku smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Sora’s hair. Now that the two were comfortable on the couch, Riku turned the TV on to some cheesy romcom they both liked. 

It was awhile before Riku broke through the droning on the TV. “Hey Sora?”

“Yeah?” 

Riku suddenly felt a little unnerved. “Um, earlier today… You were acting really different,” he said. 

“I was?”

“Yeah. I could actually hear the radio playing in the car today with how quiet and still you were being.”

Sora thought a moment, then looked up at Riku. “Oh, that. It’s just been a little rough this semester, what with all the finals and planning this trip and work and going home for Christmas,” he replied. “And uh, maybe… planningasurpriseforyou.” He mumbled the last part, but Riku understood. 

“A surprise, huh?” Riku chuckled, idly petting Sora’s soft, spiky hair. “I can hardly wait to see what it is.”

Sora sat up suddenly and moved to face Riku, and Riku missed the warmth his body had provided against his torso. “Since you, um…” Sora started. Riku couldn’t help but noticed how the warm fire light flickered against his friend’s face, highlighting him in an orange glow. Only now did he noticed the blush that adorned Sora’s cheeks. 

“Take your time,” Riku reassured, even though he was fairly sure where this was leading.

Sora closed his eyes and thought a minute, the blush never leaving his face. “I know we’ve never really talked about this before… But uh… You know how we’re really close?” Riku nodded. “What if we were… closer?” 

Riku narrowed his eyes a little. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Sora scratched at the back of his head, clearly nervous. “I mean…” he steeled himself, sitting up a little straighter, “I’ve uh, had feelings for you for a while now, and when you said that we were going on a short trip, just the two of us, I knew I had to say something.”

Riku nodded, his own cheeks suddenly burning. He had expected Sora to confess to him; he was terrible at hiding his emotions, especially with Riku, but he never expected it to come this soon. He was unsure of his voice when he said, “Sora.”

Sora’s gaze never left his, ever earnest in his behavior. “Y-yeah, Riku?”

“I have a surprise for you, too,” he said, “but I need to go get it. Give me a minute and I’ll be right back.” Sora nodded, rosy cheeks illuminated with firelight. Riku untangled himself from the blanket and ran into the bedroom. He threw open the closet door where all the cabin’s Christmas decorations and spare blankets were stored and started rooting through a small box near the top. He pulled a small object out of it, replaced the box a little shakily, and ran back into the living room. 

Riku stood behind Sora, the tiny bunch of mistletoe prickling at his skin, itching to be put into use. He nudged Sora and held the fronds above his friend’s head. Sora turned around. “Riku, what’s th-“ His voice failed him when his eyes landed on what Riku had in his hand. Riku capitalized on that moment of silence to press his lips lovingly to Sora’s. After a few moments, Sora melted back into Riku, clutching desperately at his shoulders. Riku worked an arm around Sora and placed a hand at the back of his head, deepening the kiss. 

After what felt like an instant and an eternity, the kiss broke. Both boys looked at each other with awestruck wonder.

“I love you, too,” Riku softly said, pulling Sora close to his chest again. “Merry Christmas, Sora.”


End file.
